Pasión prohibida
by Catlyn Imagines
Summary: un viaje en el tiempo al año 1943, sexto año de Tom Riddle, en una misión para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ¿qué encontraran en este viaje?, podrán salvar el futuro del mundo mágico y demás.Dramione-Tomione


_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de esta historia, este fic hecho por motivos de entretención. No ganó dinero escribiendo. Y obviamente no soy J.K Rowling._

_Resumen: un viaje en el tiempo al año 1943, sexto año de Tom Riddle, en una misión para Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ¿qué encontraran en este viaje?, podrán salvar el futuro del mundo mágico y demás._

"_Viajando_ con él enemigo"

_Si tan enemiga tuya soy porque aceptaste ir conmigo_

La lluvia no desentonaba en aquel ambiente tan desalentador, la tristeza rondaba en el aire, en cada estudiante, y eso Hermione Granger lo sabía muy bien. Habia intentado decirle a Harry que fuera fuerte después de la muerte de su padrino, pero no, todo era en vano. Con mucho pesar, suspiro y volvió la vista hacia el libro que hasta hace unos momento se encontraba leyendo, la biblioteca era su resguardo de el poco ánimo que habia últimamente en Hogwarts. Y es que aunque nadie lo digiera, más que tristeza sentían miedo, miedo de que esta guerra no tuviera fin, miedo de morir en cualquier momento, sentían miedo, ella misma lo sentía, pero no lo demostraba. Aun así Hogwarts se encuentra a salvo, pensó recordando a su director, Albus Dumbledore quien era lo único que impedía que Voldemort entrara por las murallas del colegio y acabara con él. Pero últimamente habia estado pensando que Dumbledore estaba envejeciendo y quizás, solo quizás, ya no fuera tan fuerte como lo era hace algunos años. Nostálgicamente recordó los años anteriores con sus amigos, sus aventuras, aunque la mayoría eran con peligro vital, los mantenían unidos. Deseaba hacer algo para terminar con esto, quería hacer algo para ayudar:

—eeh, disculpa —Hermione giró el rostro para ver quien le habia hablado, se encontró frente a frente con un pequeño chico, Ravenclaw por lo que pudo ver— ¿Tú eres Hermione Granger?—pregunto tímidamente el chico, la aludida asintió— el profesor Dumbledore dijo que quería verte en su despacho, mencionó que le gustaban los sorbetes de limón — el chico puso cara confundida, antes de retirarse corriendo del lugar. Hermione sonrió, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Pero ahora una pregunta se formulaba en su mente:

¿Para qué Dumbledore le llamaba?

Se dirigió con rapidez al despacho del director, en el segundo piso, cuando llegó ante la gárgola dijo "sorbete de limón", haciendo que esta girara y diera paso a una escalera, por la cual subió hasta llegar a una puerta. Toco suavemente, y desde dentro se escucho un, pase. Cuando abrió el despacho era como vagamente recordaba, espacioso y circular, con unos cuantos instrumentos plateados que emitían de vez en cuando pequeños soplidos de humo sobre aquella mesa de una sola pata. Las paredes, cubiertas por los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras, los cuales dormían tranquilamente en sus marcos. Un estante lleno de libros, y en el centro de la habitación se hallaba un escritorio muy grande con patas parecidas a unas garras, y sentado en una de las sillas podía ver de espaldas a alguien, un hombre, cabello platinado. Esperen un momento:

— ¿Malfoy? —acto seguido este se dio vuelta demostrando que mis suposiciones eran correctas

—Pero si es la sabelotodo Granger, dime, ¿por fin has decidido dejar de ser tan aburrida, y saltarte las reglas? — no, Hermione Granger no se dejaría pasar a llevar por un estúpido Slytherin

— Y qué, al fin Dumbledore descubrió que eres un maldito mortífagos, eh hurón—su rosto palideció, si lo podía tener más pálido, pensó sarcásticamente. Pero antes que pudiera agregar algo en su defensa, apareció ante nosotros Albus Dumbledore:

— Veo señor y señorita, que han llegado antes que yo, me disculpo por el retraso, pero he estado, ocupado últimamente— después de decir aquello, el viejo hombre, de túnica azul estrellada, barba blanca y larga, y gafas en forma de media luna tras los cual escondía unos resplandecientes ojos azules, se sentó en su escritorio, ofreciéndole asiento con un gesto de la mano a sus acompañantes. Draco y Hermione tomaron asiento, la última le miraba expectante, mientras el otro miraba distraídamente algo en el entorno:

— Señorita Granger, se preguntara por que le llame a usted y al señor Malfoy a mi oficina, bueno, como sabrá estamos en tiempos muy oscuros, ya casi nadie confía en otro y para ser honestos, no veo muchas esperanzas para el futuro—Hermione sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría sobre la cara — por eso he creado un plan de reserva, se trata de un viaje en el tiempo— trataba de procesar la información que acababa de recibir, sin esperanzas, un nuevo plan, viaje en el tiempo, las palabras se mezclaban en su mente— en el cuál irán usted y el señor Malfoy—concluyo el anciano hombre

— Pero profesor no creo que Malfoy debiera ir puesto que…— intento decir la chica

— Ese es un tema que no puede ser discutido señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy ha aceptado ir en esta misión, ciertos puntos ya están discutidos con él, por lo cual no veo inconvenientes por los cuales no debiera ir— la muchacha pensaba algunos, pero no tenía pruebas de que el joven de cabello platinado a su lado fuera realmente un mortífago, aunque en ese momento había otro tema importante que discutir. Y a regañadientes tuvo que evitar hacer otro comentario de Malfoy, aunque miró de reojo al chico a su lado y este parecía tan dispuesto como ella a ir juntos en un viaje en el tiempo. —Además mis jóvenes este viaje es de suma importancia por lo cual requería de los mejores alumnos en Hogwarts y ustedes encajan perfecto en esa descripción —la castaña iba a decir algo sobre aquello pero el director respondió, como si le hubiera leído la mente, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar— y no, señorita Granger, no quise llamar a Harry porque en este momento no se encuentra muy bien emocionalmente y podría hacer cosas muy impulsivas que dañarían la misión— a regañadientes tuvo que darle la razón— además si le enviara a él, no dudo que no le daría ninguna oportunidad al señor Riddle de cambiar— la chica abrió los ojos como platos:

— ¿Riddle?, al igual que, ¿Tom Riddle? — pregunto nerviosamente

— Así es, señorita, este viaje consiste en un viaje en el tiempo al año 1943, sexto año de Tom Riddle, al igual que el suyo, pero antes de dar detalles, está usted dispuesta a ir en esta misión con el señor Malfoy, quien ya ha sido informado anteriormente y ha aceptado, para salvar el futuro del mundo mágico— bueno poniéndolo así el panorama era diferente, un viaje en el tiempo para salvar su propio futuro, el sus amigos, Harry tendría padres y no pasaría una infancia tan traumática, era incluso una proposición tentadora, ¿por qué no?, le preguntó una voz interna en su cabeza.

— Yo, creo que estaría bien— respondió torpemente

— Muy bien entonces, necesito que estudien lo que puedan sobre la época de los cuarenta, la ropa, la forma de hablar, costumbre, me he tomado la libertad de juntar información— dijo entregándole a cada uno un libro, bastante grueso, que en la portada podía leerse, sociedad mágica, años cuarenta y salía la imagen dos jóvenes, una joven bruja con una falda larga hasta los tobillos, blusa blanca enteramente abotonada y un cintillo negro sobre la cabeza, y a su lado, un joven mago peinado a lo Gardel, vestido de esmoquin y utilizaba una camisa con el primer botón desabrochado— Por favor deben mantener totalmente en secreto esto, mañana seguiremos hablando sobre este tema y también hablaremos de sus identidades. Podrán utilizar la biblioteca con total libertad, Madame Pince está informada por lo cual no resultara un problema la hora— Hermione por primera vez en el día se fijo en la hora, en un reloj que se hallaban sobre la pared, once de la noche— Bueno, creo que deben retirarse, buenas noches y suerte— ambos estudiantes salieron a paso tranquilo del despacho.

Para cuando se encontraron de nuevo ante la gárgola, que habia vuelto a su posición, se miraron fijamente, la primera en hablar fue Hermione:

— Mira Malfoy, sé que no estarás de acuerdo, yo tampoco lo estoy pero pienso que debemos tener una especie de amistad para que esta misión resulte—dijo firmemente sin apartar la vista, el chico sonrió sarcásticamente.

— Veo que la pobre sabelotodo sangre sucia Granger quiere ser amiga del gran Draco Malfoy, a caso tan desesperada estas que te aprovechas de esta misión para acercarte a mi—Plaf, resonó en el pasillo, Draco Malfoy llevó su mano automáticamente hacia su mejilla y trató de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Granger le habia pegado, lo habia abofeteado, le miro con furia, pero la chica le miraba con odio y gritó:

— ¿¡Si tan enemiga tuya soy, Malfoy, porque aceptaste ir conmigo, porque no pediste que me cambiaran, tú crees que yo quiero ir contigo, un asqueroso mortífago! —ante la mención de lo último Draco no pudo controlar su ira y exploto, tomo los brazos de la castaña y le acorralo contra la pared, haciendo que ambos quedaran demasiado cerca:

— No opines sobre lo que no sabes, Granger, podría traerte problemas— le susurro, habia demasiada tensión en el ambiente, él le sostenía contra la pared y ella no encontraba como escapar, aunque con tan poca distancia, no sabía porque, un oculto deseo de besarlo se le hacía irresistible, para él también fue difícil evitar darse cuenta de su cercanía y aquel deseo irresistible también estaba invadiéndolo, cuando iban a cerrar el espacio entre ellos, se escucharon pasos cercanos, dejando a ambos en shock cuando escucharon un:

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

Bueno he venido aquí, con mi primer fic sobre el mundo de Harry Potter, un viaje en el tiempo, que tiene como protagonista a Hermione y a Draco, ahora la pregunta es ¿quién los habrá interrumpido?...

Bueno y eso, pronto estaré trayendo el capitulo dos, tan solo esperen, y podrían, quizás, dejar un review, mientras lo hacen…

Besos, se despide

Catlyn


End file.
